


Blank Space

by feel_out_boy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Drinking, Drunk Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, fluffy fluff, sorry i suck at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_out_boy/pseuds/feel_out_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when your drunk and your like a totally different person? Well Michael and Gavin sure do. Things happen. Mistakes are made. But is it really a mistake? Title based on a Taylor Swift song I'm far too obsessed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink Away Your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie here again with more Mavin! Thank you so much for even reading what I wrote. I hope you'll like this too.  
> When you see the ~~~~~~~ it means there is a POV change

It's no surprise that Gavin and I like to get bevved. I mean, everyone in the office does (besides Ray). So, when we all got invited to Geoff's for a surprise party for Griffon, it wasn't exactly shocking to find alcohol there. When I got there, Geoff and Gav were already buzzing. "My boi! Get in here!" Gavin said, bouncing to the music blaring through their speakers. As other people showed up, the drinks really got flowing. Beer pong in the backyard, flip cup in the kitchen, bobbing for vodka soaked apples, this party was drunker than my grandma on Christmas. And as more people got even farther gone, their drunk versions came out. Geoff is a funny drunk, Burnie is a fearless drunk, Ryan is a loud drunk, and Gavin and I are lovey drunks. We get all touchy and giggly and daring when we are bevved up around each other. So when people see us all over each other, they usually ignore us or whip out their cameras. But, something unlike usual happened in a complete sea of the same old same old. Gavin and I sat on a bench in Geoff's backyard and Gav was resting his head on my shoulder. "Michael, do you ever think about, like, if we had what they have?" He said, pointing at the way that Geoff was lifting Griffon over his head and then brought her down to kiss him. "Like, love?" I asked. "I already love you, my boy." I said, and I meant it, but like as my best friend. "I love you too, love." He said quietly and cuddled up to me. Drunk me thought this was fine. And, when Gavin wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug, drunk me thought it was sweet and normal. And, when Gavin lifted his head and pressed his lips to mine, drunk me thought it was okay and even liked it a little, honestly. And, when we were stumbling up the stairs to the guest room, drunk me thought it was funny. When Gavin began to take his clothes off and I took off my own and we collided to kiss again, drunk me was confused but fine. And, when I woke up the next morning with a sore ass, a hairy arm around my waist and a dick against me, sober and hung over me was freaked out.

I looked from the pillow to the ceiling as if it would give me an inkling as to who I let into my butt last night. I looked at the arm. Thin, covered in dark blond hair, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks, making my hungover headache worse. I lightly grabbed Gavin's hand and put it behind me so I could get up. Moving carefully, so as to not wake him up, I stood and mostly hobbled to the bathroom, totally nude. As I peed and searched the bathroom for something to kill the headache (no luck), I tried to recall exactly what happened to get me naked and fucking my best friend. I cracked open the bathroom door to see Gavin still sleeping. The way the sun came through the window made his hair look really blond. His arm was draped over his stomach and the blanket was only just above his waist. He looked beautiful. What, wait? He turned over and stretched. He was waking up. Fuck. I didn't know whether to duck back into the bathroom or just stand there waiting for him to see. So I closed the door. When I heard the bed move some more and heard him whisper, "What the hell?", I went for the "I'm barely awake and I don't know what happened either" approach which wasn't a total lie. I opened the door and started rubbing my eyes as I walked out. "Oh god, Michael!" Gavin yelled and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Oh shit! Gav? You were..?" I said, pointing to the bed as the rest of my question. "Um, I guess." He said. He glanced down and immediately blushed, looking at the ceiling. "Michael, will you put your knob away?" He said. To be honest, even I forgot I was naked. I quickly grabbed my clothes, threw them on and quietly closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and saw Geoff sitting at the table, drinking coffee with Griffon. She looked up to see me coming down. "Oh! I'm glad you ended up staying, you want coffee?" She asked and I nodded. She went to pour me some and I sat at the table with them. "So, how'd you sleep champ?" Geoff asked. I panicked slightly, thinking that maybe he heard us last night. Am I loud when I have sex? Is Gavin? Has it really been so long since I've gotten laid to remember if I'm loud or not? "Um, fine. Great." I responded quickly as Griffon brought me back my cup. "Yeah?" He said, looking at Griffon and they laughed. Wait, what does that mean?! "What? What's funny?" I asked nervously. "Dude, we heard you last night. It's cool if you bang chicks at our parties but, tell her to keep it down next time. She could wake up the neighborhood with a scream like that." Griffon said and they laughed harder. Michael sighed in relief. They had no clue. "Oh, sorry about that guys." I said, laughing with them. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work boss." I said, standing up. "Your just gonna ditch the girl Michael? What a lady killer." Geoff said, smiling. "Oh no, um she left early this morning. I guess I was a little uglier with less booze in her system." I said and grinned. "Oh don't be so hard on yourself kid. Your a find. An absolute find Michael." Griff said. I walked out of their door, wondering what they're gonna think when Gavin comes out of the same room.


	2. The Difference Between Thinking and Going Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on chapter one! Here's some new little feels to feel  
> -Lizzie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Michael closed the door, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. How could I completely ruin our friendship with a burst of drunk passion? I got up and pissed, got dressed and went to get breakfast, praying the people I consider my parents didn't hear me make love to Michael. "Gavvy! How'd you sleep?" Geoff said, eating cereal. Griffon was making me my hangover breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and the biggest pancakes she can. "Oh, um, bloody..top Geoffrey." I said nervously. "Yeah, I bet you did." Griff said, snickering as she flipped a pancake. My knees started to shake. They knew, didn't they? "What's that mean then?" I questioned. "Gav, buddy, we heard. Don't freak out about it, okay? We get it. When your bevved, you can't help what girls you attract. Just tell her to keep her yelling down to at least an 8 next time. I'm pretty sure the neighbors were applauding you, she was so loud." Geoff said, laughing with his wife. Oh, thank Christ. "Yeah, sorry about that guys." I said and laughed. We ate our breakfast and I went to my "shed house" in the back to try and piece together where I went from talking to Michael to waking up to his knob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the kitchen, almost as soon as Gavin closed the sliding door, Geoff looked at Griffon. "So we both know that they banged each other, right?" Geoff asked. "Obviously." Griffon answered. "And we are both happy that it finally happened, yes?" He asked. "Obviously." Griffon said, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at work was a bit awkward to say the least. It's not exactly easy to go on about your life as usual when you know that a person in the room had their dick in your ass. So, when Gavin came in, immediately blushed, and didn't even look at me for longer than 5 seconds, I knew it was gonna be a hard day. Each recording we did sounded strange. Recording the Minecraft let's play might as well have been a triathlon because it was completely impossible for two people that had no desire to move at all. "God, I'm pretty sure these are all shit." Geoff said once he turned his capture off. "Well we did the best we could with the two person silent film over there." Ryan said gesturing at Gavin and I. "Yeah, well, you guys go on to lunch." Geoff said and Gav and I both almost ran to the door but Geoff grabbed our shoulders and pushed us back into our chairs. "What on Earth Geoff?" Gav said, frustrated. "For real, why can't we leave?" I said. "To make up for the absolute shit show you presented in almost every let's play you were both in today, you're gonna record a Play Pals." Geoff said, crossing his arms. "What? That's not fair!" Gavin said and Geoff put his hand over Gavin's face, shoving him back into the chair. "What's not fair is that you guys ruined most of our recordings and the fans are gonna be pissed. So, make this video, I don't give a shit in what game, or you can both tell all of us here why neither of you want to even be sitting next to each other." Geoff said, turning to leave. "Wait, what do you think happened?" I asked. "I think all of us in this room knows what I know." Geoff said and closed the door behind him. "Shit." Both of them said under their breath. Gavin glanced at me and looked down to his lap. "Well, which do you want to do?" I asked quietly. "There's not a bloody chance in hell I will ever tell any of them about this." He said quiet and angrily. He turned back to his computer to pick a game. I looked him up and down. He was thin and tall and good looking. The little scruff he had made him look rugged and handsome. I looked at myself. I wasn't as thin as him. I had muscle and curly auburn hair and I was far from ugly. I understand that Gavin is embarrassed because we had sex but, was it more than that? I mean, they would all understand that we were beyond drunk so, I don't think any of them would say much or even give a shit. Maybe he wasn't embarrassed of us banging, maybe he was embarrassed that it was with me.


	3. Plans and Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll with the punches man. This chapter is a big deal and its kind of choppy, warning you now of my inadequacy.  
> ~Lizzie

The more I thought about this, the more frustrated I got. I stood up and spun his chair around to face me. "What's wrong with me?" I asked angrily. "What? Michael, you're mental." Gavin said, sounding frustrated. "No Gav. Go on. Tell me why it's so horrible that we had totally drunken sex?" I practically yelled. It sounded like it made a lot more sense in my head. "Do you even hear yourself Michael? Can you imagine, not only what the fans will think but all the jokes we'll be the butt of here? Literally?" Gavin yelled back. He made sense but, I was still fuming. "Do you even know all of what happened Gavin?" I asked. "To be honest, I don't remember it all." He responded, rubbing his face in his hands. So, I recounted it. It took about 6 pain killers and 8 hours of thinking through my drunken haze to put it all together. "So..I uh..started the whole bloody thing, did I?" Gavin said quietly in the end. "Yeah. But you and I both know we were totally wasted. I don't think they will say much. I'm sure they've all had drunken sex before." I said . "But with their best friend?" Gavin asked, looking at me. "I'm sure at least one of them have." I responded. "Alright. Let's record this bloody thing." Gavin said, pulling up a game for us to play. As I pulled on my headphones, I decided to just say what I've been thinking since I saw Gavin in the sunlight. "Gav?" "Hm?" "I think I didn't want it to be an accident." I blurted. "What?" Gavin turned his chair toward me. "I think..subconsciously, I liked it." I said, voice getting smaller the more I talked. "Umm....well, alright. Okay..just um..give a..I'll be back." Gavin stumbled as he left his chair and went through the door towards the bathroom. Oh great, I can go ahead and kiss that friendship goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well there it is. I've gone and buggered up my best friendship because drunk Gavin couldn't just keep it in his pants. I walked into the bathroom and started breathing slowly, trying to calm myself. Okay Gav. Get yourself together. Your best friend just told you that he liked having sex with you. It's not that big a deal. Michael could be gay or bisexual if he wanted. I sure as hell couldn't tell him not to. But was I? Did I like the sex? Was I any good at butt sex? Is it something I could be, like, trained in? Did I even like Michael? Michael. His curly hair. His brown eyes, His freckles. His laugh. His confidence. His amazing smile that could brighten up a bloody cave at night. The way he says my name. There was a huge possibility I liked him. There's even a very real possibility that I loved him. I looked in the mirror and breathed out heavily. I made a plan. I walked out of the bathroom, opened the AH door and saw how Michael looked at the floor like he was nervous. I smiled. Then I approached him. "Okay, you ready to record this bitch?" I said, clapping my hands once. He looked up at me. "Uh, I mean, yeah I guess I am. But," "Then let's do it!" I cut him off, knowing that he was gonna try to make me talk about my feelings. But I had a plan. And a bloody brilliant one at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was frustrated that Gavin didn't even want to talk about what I just admitted. So, when he started up a game of Octodad, I was just as frustrated on camera. Half way through the recording, Gavin said he needed another Redbull from the fridge. "Okay? What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, continuing the game. "My foot's asleep, please go get me one? I'll pause it." Gavin whined and when Gavin whined, you either dealt with it forever or do what he asks. I walked out in a huff, nearly slamming the door behind me. I wasn't necessarily mad at Gavin, I was mad that he didn't even tell me how he felt. I was mostly mad at myself for even telling him. How could I have dropped my feelings onto him like that when I didn't even fully know how I felt? I came back into the room, his drink in hand, and Gavin quickly turned around. "Oh thank you my boi!" He squealed. I rolled my eyes and threw him the Redbull. I sat back in my seat and we continued. Once we killed our capture, I looked at him. "Why were you being a suspicious little fuck when I came back in?" "Oh, I was just telling the audience something." He said, sipping his drink. "Whatever man, let's just go get some fucking lunch." I said, standing up. "Actually, How about you edit this video while I go get us both lunch?" Gavin said, looking at me innocently. "What? No! You'll just fuck up my order like you did last time." I said, crossing my arms. "I won't this time! I swear it Micool, just edit while I go to Carl's Jr. and get us some hamburgers." He said, standing up and grabbing his wallet. "If you're paying for my lunch, I'll edit the stupid thing." I said and sat back down. "I will, no worries. See you soon." Gav said, leaving the room. As I went back through the video to edit it, I kept thinking about why he was so adamant about me editing. I got to the part where I stormed out . When I heard the door close, even I flinched. Maybe I was overreacting a little. Then, I remembered that while I was gone, Gav said something. I listened lazily, waiting for a stupid noise or something else so Gavin-like. But what I heard surprised me so much that I listened to it 4 times. I pressed play for the fourth time. "So, this is kind of hard to say. And maybe even a little ridiculous but, I feel I should say it. I just love Micool, truly." That's what I listened to and wanted to hear for the rest of my life, over and over. I left it in, obviously. I finished editing the video and decided to be really cool about it until the perfect moment. When he came back, he had a huge grin on his face. He knew I heard it. God, pretending to not want to kiss that stupid grin is gonna be so hard.


	4. The Kids Are Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you guys for the love! A new fic will be out soon! <3  
> ~Lizzie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I strolled into the room, food in hand and ready to be attacked with God knows what. I knew Michael heard my message for him so, I knew the moment I walked in, I would get a boyfriend or a punch in the damn face. But, when I came in, Michael was playing a game on his phone. I closed the door and he looked up. "Oh, thanks Gav." He said, taking his food and drink. Was he serious? "Oh, did, you finish editing?" I asked, stuck between confusion and anger. "Yeah, like ten minutes ago." He answered, eating his burger. "Oh, um, okay." I said quietly. I knew I sounded disappointed at this point, but I didn't really care. Did he just cut it all out? Does he not want to date me? Maybe I was being too quick to say I loved him. We ate in stale silence for a few minutes. I was looking down at my feet, chewing slowly when Michael said my name. "Yeah?" I said, not looking up. "I love you too buddy." He said and I just nodded, not even realizing what he said. "Wait, what?" "Oh, hey, wanna go see Guardians of the Galaxy with me? I hear it's playing at the drive in this weekend." He asked, ignoring my question. "What did you say Michael?" I repeated, standing. "Wow you're dumb. I love you so much." He said, shaking his head. "You love me?!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Well obviously, you dumb shit." He said, smiling. I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tight. His hands wrapped just as tightly around me. I pulled backed and mashed my lips against his. He kissed back instantly, one hand going into my hair. I deepened the kiss with my tongue entering his mouth. We kissed for what felt like an eternity which still wasn't long enough, when we heard snickers. We pulled apart to see Geoff, Ray, Ryan, and Jack standing there, laughing hard now. Once Geoff got done nearly crying over the scene of the two, he stood up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh god, pay up bitches!" Geoff said and the other three got out their wallets. "What's all this about Geoff?" I asked. "Oh, we all made a poll about when you guys would finally kiss. Well, at least when you're sober, anyway." Geoff answered, counting up his money. "Couldn't you guys have waited another week?" Ryan said in mock frustration, a smile on his face. "Rye-bread, if I waited another moment, I would have exploded." Michael answered and I smiled at him. "Oh gross." Ray said, laughing as I threw a french fry at him. 

The fans exploded. Cheers were heard everywhere. Support for their relationship was not hard to find. Everyone in the office was awesome about them being together and made sure that anyone who was against them stayed as far away as possible. And Michael and Gavin's sober selves finally matched their drunk ones.


End file.
